


Intimacy

by katiebuttercup



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: Jaime’s taught her about sex, now he has to show her how to share a bed





	Intimacy

Jaime wakes suddenly, he feels smothered under several layers of fur but it’s better than the biting cold and his lady Knights biting wit so...

And speaking of. Jaime glances at his bedmate, curled up beside him, there’s more than a handspan of space between them and that won’t do at all. He makes a show of stretching his one remaining arm and yawning loudly as he rolls over, pressing himself fully against Brienne’s body. He feels her tense, so she wasn’t asleep then. 

“Jaime..” she protests weakly, “it’s late and I don’t...”

It hurts that she thinks he’s just after sex but he can’t blame her. He presses sleepy kisses along her shoulder blade, “relax,” he urges her, “we’re just sleeping,”

She’s still tense he can feel it, as if this simple act of intimacy was far too much for her. Considering he had his mouth at the apex of her thighs several times tonight, that was quite the feat. But then he remembers what she had told him, all the taunts and snide comments about her appearance.

He buries his nose in the crook of her shoulder, breathing in her strength, willing her to take some of his. To accept this from him. He keeps very still, showing her how easy it could be if only she let it. 

She unwinds slowly when he makes no other movement, the muscles he admires so much resting in his embrace. He’d given her armour once, and now he was showing her how to remove it. 

And they sleep


End file.
